


Day 3: Heat

by Lethally



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the nalu smutfest forever ago, but i forgot to put some smut in it and instead it's very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Heat

Curled up in Lucy’s bed, his head resting on her pillow and his nose burrowed in her blankets, he still feels cold, almost shiverish. Happy decided to go back to their house to sleep, instead of staying with Natsu as he waited for his best friend to come home. She’d left on a mission with Juvia a week ago and was due back anytime soon. He knew that the girls would probably stop by the guild first before Lucy would come back to her apartment but Natsu could not shoulder the expectations the guild had of him.

Even though he was a fire mage, Natsu had never felt warmth, nor the cold, until he had met a blonde woman in Hargeon aeons ago. Her smile had brought heat in his indifferent body, and when she left she took the warmth with her too, leaving him to feel cold for the first time in his life. Gray’s ice magic had never affected him as badly as the sight of the woman’s back as she left him.

Everyone at the guild agreed that he was hot-tempered and his body temperature was above average, his nakama often using him as their personal heater, but Natsu never felt heat, he could tell wether his friends’ body temperature was low or high, he could tell how hot a fire was from just looking at it, but heat had not existed. Until he has taken Lucy’s hand and pulled her with him, he had wanted her to be part of his guild, his family, his life, so he would not have to live without her warmth again.

Everytime she laughed he felt warm inside, a low rumbling inside his chest not unlike the one Igneel made before spitting fire. When she touched him it was different, he felt over conscious of his body and hers, the place where she touched him, her body temperature and his temperature suddenly mattered. He never wanted to hurt her, to burn her with his fire, especially not when she was the one fuelling the heat in his body.

He never minded when she used him to keep herself warm cause then he didn’t have to feel so cold - or to come up with excuses to touch her, an arm around her shoulders, his hand on her wrist, messing up her hair just so she would initiate contact. He had known from the moment he met her that she was not used, or fond of body contact, she unconsciously shied away from people’s touch, but never his, and he could not help but feel happy and spiteful towards the people who tried to touch his warm treasure.

He remembered the exact moment she had become his in his mind, it was when she’d followed him and Happy as they went looking for Macao. She had come after them to help, because she cared about Happy and him and Romeo and the guild, she had whined all along but he had not really minded, the sound of her voice was enough to make him feel warm, even if her voice had been weak and a little croacked from the effect of the cold on her body. He was glad that she felt cold and hot, that she was not like him when he was without her, stuck feeling empty of her warmth.

He had tried to see if anyone else could make him feel such warmth, he had thought maybe she had unlocked something in him, but no one else had warmed him like she did. His only solution when she was absent was her bed, infused with her heady scent that infused a different kind of heat in his mind, the kind that released burning images of her naked flushed body in his head. Those left him wondering how much heat he would feel if he was allowed access to her naked body.

Natsu sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around his body, his smell had started to replace hers on the fabric and nothing he could do could make him feel better. It was as if Gray’s ice had frozen his veins, his entire body was yearning for her, just a smile of hers, a touch of her hand on his and he knew he would feel better. Damnit all, he just wanted her to come back and touch him so he would finally sleep peacefully and free of those horrible nightmares that reminded him of his life before meeting her. He did not want that indifferent feeling to overcome him again. He wanted to feel the warmth and the quickening of his heartbeat again. He wanted his cheeks to heat up as she touched him innocently and try to hide it from her while staring as a pink flush coloured her cheeks and her mouth twisted in a pout.

He wanted her, his golden treasure, the only one who could warm up his flames.


End file.
